grand_delfandomcom-20200214-history
Nude Bloodseeker III
Nude is a player character in Grand Delusions. She is a Lawful Neutral Half-Orc Paladin on a quest for vengeance against those who massacred her clan; though she doesn't know the culprit’s identity or motive. She is haunted by the One-Eyed Gruumsh, an Orc God who lurks in her dreams, urging her to weaponize her trauma in order to conquer The Empire. Being accompanied by Zekla, the pair are swept up into the campaign’s quest. Category:Player Characters Personality Wary, has a moral code, is a lil misguided, stuck in her ways and stubborn. Backstory Nude was born into a now extinct Orc clan who were native to the swamplands of Alta Vahr. Her Human father and Orc mother were star-crossed lovers kept apart by family. He found her left for dead on a battlefield one day and tended to her wounds her against her wishes. She was embarrassed, but grateful, and they started to meet up out of habit. Nude was born a year later and the secret was out! She was raised by her mother who taught her Orcish traditions; basic survival, animal handling, and war making. She was only allowed to see her father in the spring. One such visit when she was 14, her entire Orc Tribe was wiped out- she has intense survivors guilt for not being there. She took an unofficial vow of vengeance and became determined to restore her tribe's honor- by any means necessary. With nowhere else to go, she started her journey to the monastery at Petrichor where her father lives. On the way she is mugged by a band of thieves who break her kneecaps, leading her to drag herself the rest of the way. By the time she arrived her legs had become completely necrotic, causing them both to be amputated. Her close friend, Zekla the Kobold Artificer, took pity on her being confined to a chair and took it upon herself to make Nude a new pair of legs..Along with being in charge of her physical therapy, her father taught her more about plants, medicine, and literature. Four years (and many leg revisions after her arrival), she decided she was ready to officially begin her quest for vengeance; leaving the monastery with Zekla in tow. Story Prologue Nude defends a nerdy-looking wizard against bullying from the rest of Party 1 and accompanies them to the library in order to keep them focused on the task at hand. When they deliver the requested book and the wizard tries to skip on payment she intimidates him into paying their full promised amount, causing him to shit himself before leaving. During the party's travels, she makes herself useful in fights, even joining in those where she doesn't have to. She takes initiative on fighting the green skeletons who killed a Grey Hand member. After fighting some zombies further into the dungeon, Nude obtains a book of swear words in many languages and how to use them. She is almost killed in the fight against the Swole Zombie. She joins the party at the inn and votes for going to the meat shop, where she buys rat and dragon meat (eating the former). When they follow the letter's instructions, she tries to keep them on track (and fails). When they come across the young dragon Wyrmy she tries to convince him to stay calm and deescalate the conflict. She takes a back seat for the rest of the journey to the Sanctuary, where she and Zekla refuse to go into the portal to Sanctuary, electing to sleep outside. When party 2 shows up, she is present and sees their interaction with Zargo. Trivia * Nude tries to maintain a monthly correspondence with her father, who she writes to in Draconic. Sometimes all she can manage is sending a postcard. * Bloodseeker isn't Nude's clan name- it's a title she took upon herself in order to keep anonymity. * Nude is a cannibal and will eat any meat if it's nourishing. * Nude keeps count of every person she's killed. * As someone whose subconscious is constantly urging her to slaughter, Nude avoids things that will risk her self control (drugs, mead, etc)